Johnny Goes On A Field Trip
by paramedicwannabe
Summary: Uncle Johnny takes Jenny and her class on a field trip apple picking. What possible mischief could he find.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Johnny Goes on a Field Trip**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a pretty normal work day for the guys of A-shift at Station 51. They only had a couple of hours left and they would be off for four days. Everyone was looking forward to it. The morning tones had gone off and all the guys were up and getting ready for the day. Mike had started the pot of coffee this particular morning so everyone was rushing to get to the day room. Roy and Johnny were the first and second to the pot. They had just about started to drink their coffee when the klaxons sounded.

**Station 51, Engine 110, warehouse fire, 2592 Alameda Avenue. 2-5-9-2 Alameda Avenue. Time out 0630.**

"Station 51, KMG-365." Responded Captain Stanley.

The building was fully involved when the trucks arrived. There was a security guard outside waiting for them. Captain Stanley walked over to the guard. "Is there anyone inside?" he asked.

"I can't find Frank. He may have gone out the back door but he hasn't come up here which is what we are supposed to do."

"Ok. We'll find him. Roy, John, one guard missing."

Roy and Johnny put on their SCBA and headed toward the building. They entered through the front door and began systematically searching. They found that the guard had been knocked down by some boxes and was having difficulty getting out. The helped him and headed out of the building. Johnny and the guard headed out the front door and then the firefighters heard that horrible groan that a building makes before it starts to collapse. Roy made a dive for the front door and nearly made it. His whole body was outside the building except for his left leg which was caught in the doorway. Johnny ran back to help his partner. Marco and Chet also came over and started to help John move the debris off of Roy. When he was freed, Johnny helped him over to the squad.

Finding that Roy was basically okay except for his left ankle, he checked over the security guard. He had some smoke inhalation and Johnny placed him on 02. Johnny began checking Roy over. He happily found that Roy was okay except for his left ankle. It didn't look fractured but he splinted it to be on the safe side. Johnny called in to Rampart and was given the orders to transport.

Upon arriving at Rampart, Johnny took Roy into treatment room 2. Dr. Early checked him out, ordered an x-ray and happily told Roy that his ankle was not fractured but he would have to stay off it for a day or two.

"Oh no," responded Roy.

"What's wrong?" asked Dr. Early.

"I am supposed to chaperone Jenny's class field trip apple picking tomorrow."

"Oh, no problem," answered Johnny "I'll go for you."

"Ah Junior, it's a class of twenty 5 year-olds. I'm not sure if you can handle that many kids."

"Oh, I'll be fine. What can possibly happen?"

Famous last words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Chapter 2**

Johnny helped Roy get home and made arrangements to pick up Jenny the next morning to head to the school for the field trip. Jenny was beyond excited that her Uncle Johnny would be going on her field trip. She couldn't wait for him to ride on the big yellow bus and meet all her friends. She went on and on until Johnny finally got out of the house to go home to his own.

The next morning, Johnny arrived at the Desoto house promptly at 7:30 to take Jenny to school. He helped Jenny get her book bag. Joanne had packed lunch for the two of them to take on the trip.

"Thank you mommy. I love you." Jenny said.

"Yeah, thanks Mom." said Johnny.

"Have a good time." said Joanne. She then turned and look at Johnny "Behave yourself."

"What mischief could I possibly get in to." he said.

Johnny and Jenny drove to the school. Jenny chatting the whole way. When they arrived, Jenny took him to her classroom and started to introduce him to all her friends. After those introductions had been made, she introduced him to her teacher, Miss Tucker. Miss Tucker was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He immediately put on the Gage charm.

Boy, thought Johnny, I don't remember teachers looking like this when I went to school.

"Mr. Gage, thank you for filling in for Jenny's dad. I hope he is going to be okay." she said.

"Oh, he'll be fine. Just a couple of days off his feet and he'll be raring to go again. I don't mind filling in. I love children." John said.

"Well, that's great. We'll certainly have a busy day and trying to keep them all together is always a challenge." Miss Tucker turned to the class. "Good morning class"

"Good morning, Miss Tucker" responded 20 students.

"I'm sure you are all excited about our field trip today. I want to introduce you to Mr. Gage. He will be helping us today. Can you all say hi to Mr. Gage."

"Hi Uncle Johnny." replied the 20 students.

Miss Tucker looked a little confused. Johnny explained, "Jenny introduced me already this morning and introduced me as Uncle Johnny. I guess I now have 20 new nieces and nephews."

They both chuckled.

"Ok children, let's line up in pairs so that we can head out to the bus."

"Uncle Johnny, you can be partners with Sally and I today." said Jenny reaching out her hand and then she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "unless you want to be Miss Tucker's partner."

Johnny whispered back "you are too much like your father young lady." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Johnny turned and looked at the other young girl. Sally was adorable with big blue eyes and blonde hair in big banana curls. He reached his hand out, "Would it be okay if I took your hand too?"

"Okay" she said.

The group headed out to the bus with Miss Tucker in the lead and "Uncle" Johnny taking up the rear with Jenny and Sally.

When they approached the school bus Johnny looked at it. It wasn't as big as he remembered. I guess it's smaller than big red, he thought. I wonder if Mike has ever driven one of these. He watched all the children climb up the steps and climb some of them had too. Miss Tucker gave a lot of the children a hand climbing up the first step. When it was Johnny and "his girls" turn he turned and gave Sally a boost and then Jenny.

"Thanks Uncle Johnny." replied Sally.

"You're welcome, Sally."

Johnny then placed his hand out to Miss Tucker. "Can I give you a hand too?" he asked.

"Thanks" she said stepping into the bus.

When Johnny got on the bus all the children looked at him and Miss Tucker. One of the boys in the back of the bus shouted, "Miss Tucker, is Uncle Johnny your boyfriend?"

Miss Tucker turned and looked at Johnny. They both just smiled and took seats across from each other, Johnny sitting with Jenny and Miss Tucker sitting with Sally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Chapter 3**

The bus started up. It was then that Johnny looked at the bus driver. Again, it was a young woman, probably about 25 or 30. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Wow, thought Johnny, we definitely didn't have bus drivers who looked like this on the reservation. The driver started the bus and away they went. There was a lot of chatter on the bus but all in all is was quieter than Johnny thought it would be. Jenny chattered like she always did in the car but unless Johnny focused on what she was saying, he couldn't hear her. He kept glancing over at Miss Tucker and would catch her eye and smile.

After a lot of twists and turns, Johnny noticed that his stomach was starting to get queezy. He took some deep breaths and closed his eyes.

"Uncle Johnny, are you okay?" said Jenny.

"Sure honey, I'm fine. Are you enjoying the bus ride?"

"Yeah. We live so close to the school that I don't get to ride on one everyday."

Johnny thought, it is a good thing or you'd be sick at school every morning.

The ride continued for another 30 minutes and then they arrived at the Henderson U-Pick. The bus found a spot to park and Miss Tucker stood up.

"Okay children. Stay in your seats until I have a chance to find out where we are supposed to go. You listen to Uncle Johnny." she said with a smile.

"Everyone excited!" said Johnny. He was trying to figure out how to fill the time until Miss tucker got back.

"Yeah" said the chorus of children.

"Uncle Johnny" said a young boy in the back of the bus.

"Yes"

"I have to go to the bathroom...BAAAAD."

"Ok, as soon as Miss Tucker comes back."

"I don't think I can wait."

"Ok, OK..."

Luckily just then Miss Tucker came back aboard the bus.

Johnny whispered to her, "There is a young boy in the back that needs to use the bathroom."

"There is one right inside those doors. Can you take him?" she asked.

"No problem." turning back to the boy Johnny said, "Okay son, let's go use the bathroom. Anyone else need to go?"

Almost all of the hands in the bus went up.

"Looks like the first part of our field trip is a trip to the bathroom." Johnny said looking at Miss Tucker.

"Sure looks that way." she replied.

All the children exited the bus, clasped hands with their partners and headed to the washroom. Johnny took the 12 boys and Miss Tucker the 8 girls. Johnny watched as all the boys ran around the washroom, pulling paper towels out and running the water in the sinks. He would just about get one group to stop and the other would start.

"Uncle Johnny...help me." came a small cry from one of the stalls.

"What's wrong son."

"I need your help."

"I'm right outside your door. What do you need?"

"Can you come in and help me?"

Johnny couldn't figure out what the boys needed help with. He slowly opened the door to find the boy standing there with one foot stuck inside the toilet.

"How in the world..." Johnny said.

"My mom always told me never to flush the toilet with my hand because of germs. She told me to use my foot." said the little boy.

"Ok, let's see what I can do." Johnny wished he could call Marco or Chet to help him. He turned the boys foot a little and it popped out. When it did, it splashed water all over him and the little boy.

"GROSS" said the little boy.

"Gross is right." said Johnny is a sarcastic whisper. "How about we get ourselves cleaned up and meet Miss Tucker."

Johnny and the little boy went out of the stall, washed their hands and faces and dried themselves off. Johnny did a head count...12, phew...and took all the boys outside to meet up with Jenny's teacher.

Miss Tucker looked at him when they all came out. "I thought you fell in." she said with a giggle.

"If you only knew..." Johnny said under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emergency! Or any rights to it or its characters. I use them for my enjoyment only. I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Chapter 4**

Miss Tucker handed out bags to all the children to collect their apples in. She gave one to Johnny too.

"Thanks."

"Ok children. Let's head out this way and I'll show you where the trees are that you can pick your apples from. Do not climb in the trees because you might break the branches. When we are done with that, there is a hay maze that you can climb through for a few minutes before we have lunch and then head back to the school."

The kids took their partners hands again and followed Miss Tucker to the trees.

"These two rows are where we can pick apples. Don't go too far. Go ahead." she said.

Johnny watched the children scatter.

"Uncle Johnny, come with us." said Jenny tugging on his hand.

"Ok cutie. Let's go."

The headed down into the trees. Johnny picked some of the apples on the higher branches and handed them to Jenny and Sally. Jenny and Sally also picked apples off of the lower branches. When their bags were about half full, Johnny heard a yell.

"UNCLE JOHNNY...HELP ME!"

Johnny turned and ran in the direction of the cry. He found a small girl up in one of the trees. At the base of the tree, he found a ladder.

"It's okay, honey. You'll be fine. How did you manage to get up there?"

"I climbed up that ladder (hic) and then the ladder falled down (hic). I didn't know how to (hic) get down."

"Okay sweetheart. I'll get you down. Just a minute." Johnny put the ladder back up against the tree. He climbed up the ladder, put his hands on the little girl's waist and lifted her into his arms. He climbed down the ladder and placed her on the ground. "There you go. Now, where is your apple bag?"

The little girl pointed up into the tree. Johnny hung his head, took a deep breath and climbed back up the ladder. He retrieved the little girl's bag, climbed back down and handed her the bag. "Thanks Uncle Johnny." she said with a sweet smile.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Johnny headed back over to where Jenny and Sally were.

They had finished filling their bags, so they helped Johnny fill his. When that was done, the three of them headed over to where Miss Tucker was with the other children. Miss Tucker did a quick head count, counted 20 and said, "Ok class, let's head over to the hay maze. That should be fun."

The group headed over to where the hay maze was. It was stacks of hay blocks that the children could climb through. The children started to climb through the stacks. Miss Tucker and Johnny found a picnic table nearby and sat down.

"Phew" said Johnny, "How do you do this everyday? I'm exhausted already."

"Well, usually we are just in the classroom so it is a little easier keeping them on task. They are so much fun and are like little sponges. They just want to always make me happy. They get really upset if they can't figure something out." she said.

"Miss Tucker, Uncle Johnny" Jenny came running over to where they sat. "It is Billy. He's not breathing right."

Johnny took off at a run following Jenny. He dove into the hay maze and found Billy. He picked him up and carried him out of the maze. Johnny laid him down and checked him over. Johnny could hear his breathing. It was really raspy and hoarse. Johnny looked up at Miss Tucker, "Does he have any medical issues?"

"Well, he has some allergies. I don't know what they are." she said.

"We need to get him to a hospital. Can you run over to the shack and ask them to call 911?"

Johnny went into paramedic mode. He collected vital signs and kept listening to his breathing. Billy was awake but very distressed. Miss Tucker came running back. "The ambulance is on the way."

Johnny talked to Billy "Hey Billy, it's okay buddy. The ambulance is on the way and we'll get you to the hospital so you can breath better." Billy just looked up at Johnny with tears in his eyes.

Johnny finally heard the sirens. Thank goodness, he thought. I'm going to start carrying my own biophone and drug box when I'm not on duty. Squad 110 pulled into the field. Bellingham and Brice jumped out.

"Hey Johnny. Whatcha got?" Bellingham asked.

"Young boy, age 5, difficulty breathing. History of allergies but specifically unknown. His breathing is really raspy and hoarse sounding. He's going to need 02."

"No problem. We'll take over now." said Brice.

Johnny sat back on his heels and let Bellingham and Brice take over. All the children stood with Miss Tucker and watched. When the paramedics had spoken to Rampart and had Billy calmed down and breathing better, they loaded him into the ambulance that had arrived. The ambulance slowly pulled out of the U-pick with the squad following closely behind.

"Uncle Johnny," asked Jenny "Will Billy be okay?"

"Sure honey. He'll be just fine. You know Brice and Bellingham. They won't let anything happen to Billy."

"Maybe you should have gone with them."

"But then I wouldn't be able to finish the field trip with you." he said and gave her a reassuring hug. "I haven't had this much fun since you, Chris and I went on that hike a few weeks ago. How about we go see what you mom packed us for lunch."

Miss Tucker, Johnny and the class headed over to the picnic area. Johnny looked at his watch. He couldn't believe it was 1200 already.

After their picnic lunch, the children played on the playground for a short time. Johnny pushed children on the swings and even played a game of tag. The game ended when all the children tackled Johnny.

At 1:30 Miss Tucker and Johnny loaded all the children back on the bus for the ride home. The bus ride got very quiet. Johnny looked around to see all the children just staring out the windows. By the time they returned to the school, it was time for them to go home.

Johnny and Jenny got into the Rover and drove back to the Desoto house. Jenny ran into the house yelling "Mommy, mommy guess what happened?" Jenny chatted non-stop about the trials of the day and about squad 110's arrival taking Billy to the hospital. Roy and Joanne just looked at Johnny. He shrugged.

"Jenny" said Joanne "why don't you go change into your play clothes."

"Yes Mommy." Jenny started out of the room, turned around and launched herself into Johnny's arms. "Uncle Johnny, thank you, thank you, thank you for coming on my field trip. I had SOOOO much fun."

"You're welcome sweetie. I had a great time too."

Jenny ran off to change her clothes. Once she had left the room, Johnny told Joanne and Roy about the little boy getting his foot caught in the toilet. "...so he says, my mom told me not to flush with my hand because of germs. She said to use my foot." Joanne and Roy started laughing and Johnny joined in. All three had tears running down their cheeks.

While they were laughing, the phone rang and Roy got up to answer it. Joanne calmed down enough to speak, "Johnny do you want some iced tea."

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks, Jo."

Joanne left the room to get the iced tea. Johnny sat back on the couch and thought about Miss Tucker. She was gorgeous but how the heck did she do that every day. He was exhausted. He thought, I'll just close my eyes for a minute until Joanne comes back.

Joanne found him about 10 minutes later asleep on the couch. She took the throw off the back of the couch and put it over his lap, gave his a kiss on the forehead and thought, you are the best Uncle Johnny there is.

THE END

**Author's Note: ** I hope everyone got a chuckle or two. I figured I had to throw in a squad and ambulance for good measure. Stay safe.


End file.
